mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Good Egg Galaxy
The Good Egg Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the first galaxy within the Terrace dome and it is the second galaxy overall. The galaxy starts on a planet with a garden and a house on top and a castle at the bottom. Dino Piranha and King Kaliente are fought in this galaxy. Missions Dino Piranha Mario starts this level on the Starting Planet, a planet with a grassy scene and a house on one side and a dark tower on the other side. At the top of the tower is a Luma which will transform into a Sling Star, which shoots Mario into a Launch Star. This sends him to another Planet, where five Star Chips are scattered. Mario will have to dodge the boulders and collect the Star Chips to create a Launch Star. Mario then lands on a small planet with a Piranha Plant. Mario must defeat the plant to make a sproutle grow. Mario must Star Spin up to it. Then Mario goes to a big planet with boulders rolling and some other enemies. Mario can go to the left side, where there is a pipe with a piranha plant, or go the other way, where there is a Prickly Piranha Plant. If Mario defeats it, a Sproutle vine will grow, leading him to another planet with some rocks. Instead, if Mario decides do go to the pipe, it will lead him to a planet with many Flipswitch Panels. If Mario steps in all of them, a Launch Star will appear. It will send him to another planet with some rocks (the same one that the Sproutle vine of the apple-shaped planet leads to). Next, Mario must climb the stones on the planet with some rocks to the Launch Star. Mario will launch and slam into a giant egg, which will begin to move around. After Mario does a Star Spin on the ball on the end of its tail, it will hit the egg and break it, revealing Dino Piranha. It must be defeated to get the Power Star. A Snack of Cosmic Proportions This level involves feeding a Hungry Luma one hundred Star Bits, so Mario should pick up as many as possible. Mario starts at the Starting Planet. When Mario is exploring the Starting Planet, he must hop up the stone stairs on the tower side of the planet, and he should talk to the Blue Luma. It will transform into Pull Stars, which leads to a Launch Star. This leads Mario to a set of three planets connected by Launch Stars, the first one being the Pear Planet, the second one being the Rock Planet, and the third one being the Egg Planet. The Egg Planet is the one that has the Hungry Luma. Mario can use the Launch Stars to travel around the three planets as much as he wants to fulfill the Luma's quota of Star Bits. Mario must talk to the hungry Luma after getting one hundred Star Bits, and it will explode with snacky happiness and create a new planet and Launch Star. Mario must climb up the structure on this new planet to reach the Launch Star at the top, which will launch Mario to the Pill Planet. One of the crystals on this planet covers the entrance, so Mario must smash it to get inside. Mario will enter a 2D platforming area. The top of the planet contains a Launch Star. Mario will finally end up on a star-shaped structure with blue Star Chips and the Power Star in the middle. Mario has to collect the blue Star Chips to create Pull Stars, which will aid him in grabbing the Power Star. Mario could also use a Long Jump to get the star without collecting the blue star chips. King Kaliente's Battle Fleet Mario starts on the same planet as he did on the previous two missions. The Launch Star is on the top of the house, and it is possible for Mario to Triple Jump to the top of it, or else Mario can take the orange Warp Pipe on the underside of the planet and traverse the boxy room to reach the Launch Star. Using the Launch Star will lead him to the Tropic Planets. There is a Toad on this planet tells Mario that the spiky plants hate coconuts. Mario will have to kick the coconuts into the plants, and one will reveal a Sling Star. The next planet has a large Pokey, which can also be defeated by kicking a coconut at it, revealing a Launch Star. The next planet has a Sling Star, which propels Mario to a planet full of electrical walls, the Chomp Saucer Planet. There is also a pipe on this planet on the underside. On the Chomp Saucer Planet, the player must carefully avoid the walls to reach the other side of the planet, where cannons shoot Bullet Bills. The Launch Star is in a crystal at the top of the structure on this planet. As Mario is launched onto an airship, two gray Octoombas will shoot coconuts at Mario from an adjacent airship. Mario will have to do a Star Spin to send the coconuts back at them to defeat them, which lowers the bridge between the two ships. The Launch Star on this airship that takes Mario to King Kaliente 's planet. Once Mario reaches the volcanic side of King Kaliente's planet, King Kaliente will emerge from the lava, angry that Mario woke him up. Once the battle starts, Mario must defeat Kaliente by deflecting back the coconuts that the boss shoots. Dino Piranha Speed Run (Speedy Comet in Orbit) This is the same as the "Dino Piranha" mission, except there is a time limit of four minutes. It is only accessible unless already completed when a Speedy Comet is in orbit. Purple Coin Omelet (Purple Comet in Orbit) This is the same as the "A Snack of Cosmic Proportions" mission, except you start on the Pear Planet instead of the Home Planet. Here, Mario has to collect 100 Purple Coins to get the Power Star. Mario must traverse through the galaxy and collect these coins using Launch Stars. This mission is only accessible unless already completed when a Purple Comet is in orbit. Luigi on the Roof After Mario saves Luigi from the Ghostly Galaxy, Luigi will go to the Good Egg Galaxy to search for a Power Star. Shortly after, the Mailtoad informs Mario that Luigi is lost and shows Mario a picture of Luigi's location. Mario needs to go to the first mission of the Good Egg Galaxy and needs to save Luigi, who is on the top of the roof of a house. Mario accomplishes this by using moves such as the Triple Jump to reach the roof, or by going to the bottom side of the planet by jumping in the orange Warp Pipe, and then into the next orange Warp Pipe. Luigi gives Mario his Power Star. Planets Starting Planet The Starting Planet has two sides. One is green with a house on it, and the other is dark and has a tower on it. On the tower side, Mario can get lots of Star Bits. Pill Planet The Planet is shaped like a giant, transparent pill. It contains many obstacles and items, mainly coins and Item Crystals. Atop the towering planet is a Launch Star that Mario can use to break out of the Pill Planet's glassy surface. This planet contains a 2D platforming area with variable gravity. Yoshi Egg Planet One planet resembles a Yoshi Egg. This planet can be found in the mission known as A Snack of Cosmic Proportions, where a Hungry Luma will await. There is also a green planet and a red planet which are part of a circle of launch stars with the Yoshi Egg Planet in A Snack of Cosmic Proportions. Boulder Planet It is a yellow planet that resembles a peanut with little grooves where the boulders have been rolling. It has about six boulders that Mario must dodge and or break. It had a different color appearance when it was first seen, but it ended up appearing with a recolor in the final version of the game. It was originally blue. Dino Piranha's Planet Dino Piranha is battled here. The planet is made of gravel and rock with hints of grass sticking out, much like a simple ball of earth mixed up together. There are Item Crystals on it with a few Coins in them. King Kaliente's Planet This is where the boss battle against King Kaliente takes place. It has a hot lava pool, and the rest of the planet is just simple hot rock. The planet is quite big compared to others since it needs to have a decently large size for the fight to be held. Underneath the Magma Planet is a rocky area with yellow rings on it like a target. Trivia *Music from the Good Egg Galaxy is featured on the Mario Galaxy stage from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. de:Eierplanet-Galaxie es:Galaxia Ovoestrella it:Galassia Uovo Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Terrace Category:Levels Category:Galaxies Category:Locations Category:Plains-themed